


deliver you to me

by QueeryDearyDiary



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Seo Soojin (mentioned) - Freeform, Yeh Shuhua (mentioned) - Freeform, because i love them, everyone is a broke college student, i'm back and it turns out it did not take me a century to write another fanfic, minnie is a gay mess and yuqi is a cute literal mess, mishu is also mentioned, pizza delivery au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueeryDearyDiary/pseuds/QueeryDearyDiary
Summary: The Pizza Delivery Girl AU that no one asked for in which Yuqi is delivered to Minnie :)
Relationships: Song Yuqi/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	deliver you to me

Minnie was having a rough day. Someone spilt coffee on her, her condescending boss yelled at her, and the girl that she really liked ghosted her.

All she wanted to do was trek back home, curl up by her piano and cry her heart out. but her roommate, Miyeon, had a different plan for her.

“You look like a mess.”

“I am a mess.” Minnie collapsed face down on their shared couch.

Miyeon took a seat on the armrest of the couch, looking down at her gloomy roommate. “Tell me what's wrong,” she started brushing over Minnie's hair to comfort the younger girl.

Minnie turned herself around to face Miyeon, releasing a big huff. “Everything is wrong. My life's a mess. I can't seem to do my job right, and I can't even keep a girl's interest.” The girl turned to face the ceiling above her. “I mean, how hard is it to just find a cute girl who will hold me and love me forever?”

“Oh, Minnie-ah! I’ll cuddle with you!” 

Just before Miyeon was about to plop herself on top of the sulking girl, Minnie held out her hand to gesture her to stop. “No offense Miyeon, I don't want to cuddle with you.” Minnie put her hand down and sat up. “And you have a girlfriend that you can hold and love forever already.”

“That doesn't mean I can't hold you and love you platonically.” Miyeon sat beside Minnie, wrapping the girl in a bone-crushing hug.

“Not if your girlfriend is going to stab me everytime you're near me,” Minnie managed to squeeze out of Miyeon’s grip.

“Ah, Shuhua's not going to stab you...though she might just glare at you until you disappear.”

“Exactly.” Minnie leaned back on the the couch, facing the ceiling once again. “I just want to see a cute girl right now.” She put her hand up to stop Miyeon from speaking. “And before you say it, I don't want to see you even if you are cute.”

“So, you admit that I am cute?” Miyeon nudged Minnie who then shoved her away.

“Please stop platonically flirting with me. I’m exhausted.”

Miyeon pouted, but gave up anyway. “How about we order some food? Food always makes you feel better! Let’s order some pizza, on me!” The older girl clasped her hands together excitedly, eager to feed the other girl and herself.

“Fine.” Minnie doesn't even like pizza.

——

Minnie settled on pizza due to Miyeon's puppy dog eyes. As she was ordering, she jokingly made the request to “send the cutest delivery girl you have.” Though, she was half-joking. She really was desperate to see a cute girl after her shitty day.

Fourty minutes passed and the pizza has yet to arrive.

“I’m starving,” Minnie whined out, clutching onto her stomach. Her stomach growled in time to her complaint.

“I’m sure the pizza will be here soon!” Miyeon was as optimistic as ever, contrasting Minnie’s hangry-ness. 

“When this delivery person comes, I’m gonna fight them for making me wait this long. The place isn't even three blocks from here!”

“No worries Minnie-ah, you’ll get some food in there very soon,” Miyeon patted Minnie's belly for emphasis which only made Minnie swat Miyeon’s hands away out of annoyance.

Just then, they heard the doorbell ring.

“Finally!” Minnie got up to answer to door. “Yah what took you so-“ Just as Minnie whipped the door open, she was faced with the cutest girl she has ever seen in her life.

“Hey, uh, sorry it took so long, but as our policy goes, it’s 50% off if we're 30 minutes late!” The delivery girl, slightly out of breath, looked down the receipt on the box. “So that will be only $6!” The delivery girl gave Minnie the sweetest smile and Minnie thought for a second she saw an angel...

When Minnie didn't respond nor make a move to get her wallet out, the delivery girl's smile faltered, confused by why Minnie was just staring at her.

“Do I have the wrong apartment?” The delivery girl poked her head inside, her face close to Minnie's, to look at the numbers on the front door just to confirm she had the right address. “I think I do have the right apartment... did you not order pizza,” the delivery girl looked at her receipt again, “Minnie-ssi?”

Again, Minnie was witnessing an angel who just spoke her names to the heavens. She already pictured the white feathery wings and glowing halo over the delivery girl's cap. She was all too in awe with how cute the girl was that she forgot her task at hand.

Taking too long to respond, the delivery girl spoke up again, “uh, Minnie-ssi...?”

Minnie snapped out of it, gone were the angelic wings, and here was a cute girl in her pizza delivery uniform. “Yes, that's me!” Minnie turned to Miyeon, erratically gesturing for Miyeon’s wallet, mouthing words that Miyeon couldn’t comprehend. Minnie aggressively whispered, “Your wallet! I need your wallet!”

Miyeon made a small, understanding “Oh” before tossing Minnie her wallet from her seat on the couch. 

Minnie caught the wallet and pulled out a twenty-dollar bill to pay the delivery girl. “Keep the change!” She gave the delivery girl her biggest smile then shut the door on her face. She faced Miyeon with her back against the door and the dreamiest look on her face.

The older girl looked confused. Why was she confused? “Where is the pizza,” questioned Miyeon.

Minnie’s eyes widened. She had completely forgotten about the pizza, so quickly opened the door to see the same cute delivery girl holding their pizza order. 

The delivery girl chuckled, giving Minnie a soft smile. “You forgot your pizza.” She lightly shook the box before handing it to Minnie.

Minnie bowed as she took the pizza. “Thank you for delivering me this,” she gestured to the pizza while the delivery girl looked back at Minnie, puzzled by her behavior.

Nevertheless, the delivery girl nodded, tipping her cap. “That’s my job!” And with that the cute delivery girl walked away. Minnie quickly shut the door, running to Miyeon who was still sitting on the couch, watching...whatever just happened. 

“Minnie, what was that?”

“I think I saw an angel.” The daze in Minnie's eyes seemed to never leave. 

“The delivery girl?” Miyeon pulled the pizza box towards herself. Minnie passed back Miyeon’s wallet to which the older girl found that she was twenty dollars short. “Did you get the change back?”

“Yes! And uh… no, I did not…” 

“You just gave her twenty dollars without asking for change?” Miyeon frowned but started eating a slice.

“Okay, so the delivery girl was really cute, and I just forgot to function,” Minnie tried to explain.

“So, you’re saying you just gay panicked?” 

“Maybe I did!” Unfazed by Miyeon, Minnie prattered on. “But it was only because she was so cute and pretty and beautiful and just....perfect.” Minnie sighed out the last word as she pictured the delivery girl in head. 

“What’s her name?”

Miyeon's question drove Minnie out of her reverie. “Huh?”

“Her name? Did you at least get her name?” 

Minnie blinked twice at the other girl. No. She didn’t get her name. She shook her head, and Miyeon let out a pitiful sigh. “So, I paid twenty dollars for a discounted pizza just so you couldn’t get the cute delivery girl’s name?”

Minnie nodded. Feeling slightly defeated, Minnie decided to shovel some subpar pizza in her mouth.

——

Another crappy day at work. Minnie landed back on the couch as she did the day before, only this time Miyeon was out on a date with her girlfriend, leaving a single Minnie to wallow in her sadness. 

As she laid on the couch, scrolling through her Instagram feed, she felt her stomach growling. 

She was hungry and there was nothing to eat. No food in sight in her tiny shared apartment.

Well, that was an exaggeration, Minnie could easily get up and make herself a bowl of instant ramen.

Or, she could order pizza again and see the cute delivery girl from yesterday.

Wait. She doesn't even like pizza. It would just be a waste of her cold hard cash to spend it on eating something so greasy and unsatisfying.

Buuuuuut to see the cute delivery girl, she would waste every penny. 

So, here Minnie was again, (im)patiently waiting for her request of a small cheese pizza and the cutest delivery girl to deliver it. She paced around the living room for a bit, but not for long once she heard the doorbell ring. She ran to the door, opening it to reveal the same girl from yesterday.

“Oh hey, it's you again, Minnie-ssi!” The delivery girl smiled up at Minnie, and Minnie was so sure she could die on the spot from the way she was blushing. The delivery girl remembered her name. (Well, her name was on the receipt, so maybe she didn’t.) If only she could get hers as well.

“Yeah, it's me!” Minnie internally cringed at her awkwardness, but she couldn’t help but feel nervous around pretty girls. “So, how much do I owe you today?” She pulled out her wallet to fiddle with the little cash she had left.

The delivery girl looked down at the receipt, “Well, I think I was on time today, so no discount for you unfortunately.” She looked up at Minnie, meeting her gaze with a soft smile. “But, since you're now one of our finest customers, I’ll give you $5 off!” the girl gave her a wink, and Minnie did indeed die. “So, that'll be $3 please!”

Minnie tried the laugh off her moment of gay weakness for the other girl's wink, muttering out, “Thanks, uh...” She took a look at the nametag on the delivery girl's shirt only to find a “Lucas” imprinted on it. “Lucas?”

The delivery girl followed Minnie's eyes to her chest, eyes widening at the name, she briskly moved her hand to cover it. “Ah, this is actually my coworker's shirt.” She looked back up at the other girl who was still seemingly confused. “I spilt some pizza sauce over my uniform, so he lended me his shirt when I got asked to deliver. My name is Yuqi. Song Yuqi.” Yuqi smiled and held out her hand for Minnie to which she shook.

Oh my god, her hand was so soft, and Yuqi's smile was stealing Minnie's heart away. “It’s nice to meet you, Yuqi.” Minnie was thankful she could mutter that out so calmly.

“Likewise, Minnie.”

They stood there for a moment or two, and Minnie could feel the growing anxious feeling she always got when in the presence of a cute girl. Yuqi was cute. Too cute for Minnie's good. 

The two girls did their exchange of cash for pizza, extra tip added on Minnie’s end, and Minnie closed the door with another pizza box in hand and a name stuck in her mind. Yuqi.

——

And so maybe Minnie ordered for delivery again the next day. From the same pizzeria. Asking for the same cute delivery girl. At least she knew her name this time. And maybe she could get somewhere with Yuqi today. Perhaps, Minnie will ask her out today...

Or maybe not. Yuqi was not wearing her work uniform, according to the name “Lucas” etched onto her nametag, similar to the one the day before. 

“I see you're still sporting Lucas's shirt.” Minnie tried to hide her hint of jealousy. There must be other shirts that Yuqi could have borrowed, so why does it have to be his? Whoever he is. 

“Ah yeah. My manager keeps pranking me while I'm making the pizzas, so I keep making a mess of my own shirt.” Yuqi chuckled to herself. “Lucas was nice enough again to lend me his extra shirt.”

Minnie was already picturing a faceless guy taking off his shirt to show off some glorious abs to Yuqi, and she was fuming inside. Who was this Lucas to her? A coworker? A friend? Or worse, a boyfriend?

“Seems like a really nice guy.” Envy seethed from Minnie's words.

Yuqi shrugged. “Yeah, sometimes. Sometimes he can be a real pain in my... I mean, you know? But, he’s a great friend anyway.” 

“Just a friend?” Minnie knew she shouldn't pry, considering she just met this girl only three days ago. But it would also be unfair to Minnie's heart if she tried to pursue a girl that was already taken. So, she had to know.

“Yeah, a friend,” Yuqi nodded before tilting her head. “What? You don't think he's my boyfriend do you?” Yuqi seemed to scoff at the idea alone. Maybe there was hope.

“I mean is he.... you seem to wear his clothes a lot...” Minnie said teasingly.

“Boyfriend? Never. He’s not even my type.” Yuqi waved her hand to deny such a thing, and Minnie instantly perked up.

“So, what is your type?” Minnie felt more confident by the minute.

“Ah, I don’t think I should be discussing this with my customers. Not really the most professional thing to do,” Yuqi said shyly.

“Oh, I won't tell anyone!” Minnie brushed Yuqi’s arm briefly, an attempt to flirt at best, but it seemed to work in her favor.

“I would love to tell you, but I gotta run and deliver my other orders. Can’t be handing out all these late delivery discounts otherwise my manager would kill me. Buuuut, I’ll let ya know that you definitely fit my criteria, Minnie.” Yuqi winked at the other girl, making Minnie blush.

And just like that, Minnie gave up some money for another pizza order that she definitely did not want and high hopes for a possible future date with a cute delivery girl. Of course, that would require Minnie asking Yuqi out...

——

Minnie got a phone call. From the pizza store?

“Hey, this is Minnie right?” A girl who didn’t sound like Yuqi was on the other line.

“Yes I'm Minnie.”

“You put in an order for a small pizza, requesting for our cutest delivery girl, but Yuqi is out today. Do you still want us to fulfill the order?”

“Uh...”

“She'll be back tomorrow if you want to save your order till then. Would you like to change it?”

Minnie paused. She thought it was ridiculous to cancel an order just because her favorite delivery girl wouldn't be the one to deliver it. Pizza is just pizza. But, Minnie hates pizza, and the pizza's only good if Yuqi delivers it.

Without another thought, Minnie responded, “Yes, I would like to cancel it for today.”

Minnie could hear a light chuckle. “Cool, I’ll cancel your order, and Yuqi will see you tomorrow then.” And with that, Minnie did not get pizza delivered that day.

——

“Minnie, this has to stop. We have a stack of pizza boxes, and it's only been a week.” Miyeon gestured to the small pizza boxes stacked neatly right next to their trash can. “I’m starting to think you’re no longer a broke college student, but you definitely need some healthier alternatives.”

“This is the last time, Miyeon, I swear. I’ll get her number this time and then I’ll ask her out.” Minnie was readying herself to order another small cheese pizza, but before she could hit the order confirmation, Miyeon had snatched the phone and tossed it onto the couch, far from Minnie’s reach.

“You said that yesterday.” Miyeon took Minnie's face in her hands. “Why can't you just go to the pizza shop and ask her out?” 

The thought had crossed her mind before, but it seemed too embarrassing to go up to the storefront asking for a girl she barely knew. 

Well, she wanted to get to know her.

“Put a stop to this. You don't even like pizza. Just take her out for sushi or anything else you like.” Miyeon squished Minnie's cheeks together, giving her quick kiss to her forehead.

“I guess you're right...” Minnie doesn't like to admit it, but maybe Miyeon did have the brain cells in their friendship.

“Good. Now get out there and bring home a girlfriend and free pizza for your best friend!”

——

Minnie opened the door to the pizzeria, the tiny bell ringing behind her to signify her presence. She doesn’t see anyone but a short haired blonde at the front register. The girl, Soyeon (according to her nametag) seemed bored out of her mind until Minnie's arrival, perking up the instant she heard the bell. 

“Hi there, what can I get you?” The smile on the cashier seemed forced, and Minnie felt bad disturbing the other girl's peace with her potential gay mess.

“I’m just looking for Yuqi. Is she here today?”

Soyeon's forced smile turned into a genuine smirk, “Are you the customer that keeps asking for our cutest delivery girl?” 

Minnie blushes in embarrassment but nods nonetheless.

“No worries, I’ll get her up front for you.” Soyeon winked at Minnie before heading back towards the kitchen. Minnie could hear a scream then an audible, “Yuqi-yah, that cute customer that you like is here to see you!” She facepalmed herself, knowing this plan was bound to be a gay disaster. Minnie was already embarrassed knowing that Soyeon knew what she was here for.

Along came the delivery girl in her tomato sauce-stained uniform with her name tag, “Yuqi,” pinned to the pocket. There was flour splayed on Yuqi's cheeks to which Minnie found adorable anyway. The Pizza girl was no doubt a mess in her work shirt. 

Yuqi smiled brightly seeing Minnie, “Hey!”

“Hey.” Minnie smiled back, already forgetting her purpose of coming to this pizza shop in the first place. She was never any good at flirting with cute girls. And here she was, about to make a complete fool of herself. “I see you got some sauce on you already.” Minnie was really trying.

“Uh yeah,” Yuqi pointed at the numerous fresh stains on her uniform. “I’m pretty much a mess back there.”

Minnie was also a mess. She was just staring at Yuqi with many thoughts wrapped around her head, threatening to spill out.

“Did you want something? Maybe a cheese pizza? On the house!”

“I hate pizza,” Minnie blurted out. Though it was one of the thoughts spiraling in her head, Minnie wished it wasn't the first thing she said out loud.

“Huh? But, you always order pizza.” Yuqi tilted her head, like a cute puppy. Oh god, she was so cute.

“Yes, but I, uh,” This was harder than it seemed. “I don't actually enjoy eating pizza, I would rather eat dirt than to have a slice of pizza.” Okay, maybe that was a touch dramatic. Minnie shut her eyes for a bit, hoping that she would just fade out and avoid further embarrassment. But, she dragged herself into this mess, and only she could drag herself out of it.

“Then, why waste your money ordering it every day?” Yuqi was puzzled, that much was clear to Minnie. 

Minnie took a deep breath in. Here goes nothing.

“I just wanted an excuse to see you again,” Minnie confessed. “Every time I ordered delivery, I asked for you in hopes that I would gather up the courage to ask you out, but I always chicken out at the end. So, now, I am here to uh...”

Yuqi was smiling at her. Oh god, what was Minnie here to do again? Order pizza? No wait, ask Yuqi out, she had to ask Yuqi out, but now Yuqi was holding her hand. Why is Yuqi holding her hand?

Uh...

“Yes.”

Wait what? “I’m sorry what?”

“Well, I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited to see almost every day, too. So, yes, I will go out with you Minnie.” Yuqi beamed at Minnie.

Minnie could die right there.

——

Minnie did not die. Instead, she was out on a lovely date with the one and only Song Yuqi, only this time she was feasting on sushi and not plain old cheese pizza. 

“You know, I’m not a big fan of pizza either.” Yuqi confessed.

“So why work at a pizzeria?” Minnie questioned, tilting her head. 

“Well my best friend's girlfriend happens to be my manager, and well, Soojin and Soyeon got me the in and let me become a lesser broke-ass college student.” Yuqi took Minnie's hand in hers. “Besides, it delivered me straight to you.” She was obviously proud of her pun because she was still gleefully smiling as Minnie shoved her shoulder.

“God, you're so cheesy.” Before Minnie realized her mistake, Yuqi was already cackling, briefly giving kisses to Minnie's hand. With her other empty hand, Minnie facepalmed herself.

Yuqi removed Minnie's hand and pulled the other girl into a quick kiss.

“You’re lucky you're so damn cute.” Minnie pouted.

“I am very lucky,” Yuqi kissed Minnie's hand once more, and Minnie couldn't help but feel lucky herself.

The pizza was well worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for making it to the end of this mess! i had this fic on my mind for awhile and haven't gotten the motivation to finish it until now! a special thanks to my gf who is always encouraging to write my fic ideas and more. currently writing a mishu multi-chapter fic but i don't know if i'll ever finish it, so we shall see! 
> 
> p.s. i was gonna title this "deliver you (yuqi) to me (minnie)" in hopes someone would catch the slight pun but decided to keep it simple. anyway, have a good day yeorobun!


End file.
